


Infinite Worlds

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top!Fushimi, Top!Yata, some of these are too long to be drabbles but whateverrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where any of my drabbles, unfinished fics, or anything that I feel isn't long enough to stand by itself will be :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #onedayk prompt: dreams. This is an AU loosely based off the movie Once (very loosely...as in barely xD). The songs quoted are Falling Slowly, Lies, and If You Want Me, all from the Once soundtrack (if you're curious or want to cry). You should be able to follow regardless tho :D

_I don’t know you, but I want you._

 They'd been at it for a while.

Rehearsing, that is. After several hours, the lyrics seemed to blend together, but not in a bad way.

 It was as if he was being lulled into a deep sleep, a new, serene world where only the two of them existed. The notes played by those skillful hands seemed to carry him, the voice accompanying them angelic and beautiful. But far, far too bittersweet for such an otherworldly experience.

_Words fall through me, and always fool me, and I can’t react._

 Misaki tilted his head to the side, regarding the taller, handsome singer seated at the piano. Saruhiko had a guitar in hand, strumming halfheartedly. His eyes were closed as he sang, long lashes resting in a seemingly peaceful fashion on his skin. Misaki frowned, gaze turning into one of dejection as he turned over, still lying lazily atop the closed piano. No, those eyes weren’t shut peacefully at all, he could tell. There was a slight, almost undetectable scrunch to them that only he noticed. Perhaps because he was the reason for it.

  _I’m sorry_. He wanted to utter those words so many times lately, and every once in a while he’d be too overcome with sudden grief to resist letting them actually escape. They never meant anything though. They didn’t change anything.

_You’re moving too fast for me and I can't keep up with you._

 Light streamed in through cracks in the studio’s windows, rays cascading over the lithe body of his...friend. Misaki smirked, but it probably looked more like a grimace, ugly just like their situation.

  _I played the cards too late._

 “Hey,” he whispered, raspy voice barely audible above the melody swimming through the room. Even still, Saruhiko perked up instantly, voice stopping. He glanced over with a lazy smile. But his eyes weren’t cheerful, Misaki wanted to point this out, swallowing hard to refrain from doing so. The lump in his throat was not willing to be pushed down so easily though, and he had to turn his head back to the ceiling to not show his now watering eyes.

 “What is it?” Saruhiko’s voice was smooth, if not a little strained from abruptly stopping his song. Misaki shut his eyes tightly, lyrics never ceasing to echo in his head. He loved Saruhiko’s music, his voice, his everything. He really did, but lately, every line was only serving as a reminder. Saruhiko realized it too, Misaki was almost positive. Still, he didn’t stop writing such tortured pieces. Misaki sighed shakily, willing himself to make words. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken up after all.

  _Are you really here? Or am I dreaming?_

 “Do you love me?” He’d done it. He’d forced it out, and was now praying that the singer wouldn’t take offense or spit in his face. It was almost comical, considering that with where they now stood, either response was unlikely.

 The hands on the guitar noticeably tightened, and a ragged breath escaped Saruhiko’s lips. He narrowed his eyes a tad, slouching against the wall behind him before smiling painfully, almost cruelly.

  _The way is clear, if you’re ready now._

 He responded to Misaki all the same though, lips barely moving as he mumbled. Misaki squinted, rolling his head to the side in defeat. Saruhiko had spoken in English, an incoherent string of words that didn’t compute in Misaki’s head. Damn him and his multi-lingual ass.

 Saruhiko breathed out, a shaky laugh cutting through a bit of the tension. Misaki glared, sitting up on the piano.

 “C’mon! What did you say?” Misaki swore to himself, even in serious situations, Saruhiko was still such an immature asshole that didn’t like giving straightforward answers. Misaki always had to work for confessions, for any signs of adoration that he knew had to be there. Oh, they were there.

 I _f you want me, satisfy me._

 The guitar had been set down at this point, and Misaki groaned internally. He really didn’t want this to turn into another argument. They only had a few days left together before Misaki had to leave back on a plane, back to his life, back to—

 “I’ll ask you something instead Misaki,” Saruhiko stated, voice mocking. “Do you love your boyfriend?”

 Misaki felt choked up. Well, he hadn't expected that. Maybe he'd expected Saruhiko to be a bit more sensitive about the whole situation. Guess not.

 Saruhiko studied the taken back expression Misaki now had on his face, trying to keep the smirk planted on his features in a futile attempt.

  _I wonder if you could ever despise me._

 Misaki looked away, struggle evident as he tried to formulate the perfect lie as an answer to that terrible question. It was a joke really, he shouldn’t have had to even respond. They both knew the truth.

  _“I’m sorry. It just wouldn’t be right to leave him, I’ve been with him for so long.”_

 Misaki’s words from weeks ago returned to him, plaguing him. Maybe Saruhiko was right, maybe Misaki was a moron. Even he couldn’t convince himself of things anymore. The words made the relationship sound like a forced commitment rather than a mutual romance. He’d started to think it had always been that way. But Misaki was faithful, no matter what feelings he had for the guitarist seated in front of him.

 “I don’t want to fight you dumbass, we only have a few days—“

 “A few days of what?” Saruhiko’s voice was cutting, harsh, but still so sorrowful that it sent shivers down Misaki’s spine. “Going out to eat? Playing music? Walking to your apartment and knowing you want to invite me in but closing the door instead? Fuck!”

 The taller was standing now, pacing the small space in search of some balance or a sign, as if the answers would appear in midair. If only.

 “You act like I have a choice! What the fuck Saruhiko?” Misaki ran a hand through his hair roughly, willing himself to keep his rage under control. “You act like I wanted this or some shit, if you don’t like it just...stay away!”

 He hadn't meant it of course, and maybe that was why things were so hard.

 “Oh yeah...I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you Misaki?”

 Misaki flinched at the choked sounding voice. No—

 “No,” he spat out, glaring at Saruhiko vehemently. “Don’t...don’t fucking ever say bullshit like that again.”

 “Jeez, I was only kidding,” Saruhiko whispered, stalling himself mid stride.

  _You’re only telling lies, lies, lies._

 “Are you five?” Misaki lifted a hand though, despite his anger. The other moved towards him almost instantly on trembling legs, unable to resist the desperate beckoning. He grasped the other’s hand in a vice grip. Even if it was the only thing he was allowed to do, he would hang on for a lifetime, he was sure.

 It had taken Misaki the full two months to allow him to hold his hand, and anything else was too far. Saruhiko would have to accept it eventually. Hell, he’d have to accept it all, every agonizing realization, including the most significant one.

 Yata Misaki was not his. Saruhiko doubted that he ever would be. He’d reluctantly chased that spark though, despite never before wanting to put so much effort into another person. He’d ran, heart rate increasing as the weeks passed and he got closer. So close. Just short of the untouchable finish line. Love to him was unrealistic, improbable. A completely quixotic daydream that other people with no lives spent time lost in.

  _Take this sinking boat, and point it home._

 He’d felt it though. Oh he’d felt it, so strongly that it threatened to drown him in its waves of bitterness and passion. Misaki’s grip was tight on his hand as well, a silent concession to the strength and demand of Saruhiko’s own feelings. They were the same, lost and hopeless, acknowledging that they would never be anything more than companions. Nothing more than music partners.

 He heard Misaki scoff and he realized he must’ve said that aloud, for the shorter was shaking his head, chastising him because that statement really didn’t do them justice. None whatsoever.

 Misaki sighed, eyes still trained on where their hands were joined, unwilling to part. He knew it was inevitable though. It was late, and they still had this song to wrap up before they could get dinner. His grip loosened with great effort, fingers visibly trembling. He met the cool blue eyes in front of him sadly, biting his lower lip to keep from uttering anything he’d regret. Saruhiko nodded, pulling away completely. He watched Misaki sigh with relief, and then he turned, walking to pick up his guitar again. He took his seat at the piano. He took several minutes to get his breathing under control, clenching his fists to stop the shaking. Misaki didn’t rush him.

 Soon, the melancholic tune was filling up the room again, paying homage to their previous conversation. The melody, regardless of its beauty, did not distract from the anxiety of the two. Misaki watched Saruhiko with an almost pathetic hope, waiting for...something. He didn’t know what, but he felt like he could’ve waited forever, lying on that piano, Saruhiko’s voice filling the space around him. Misaki smiled dismally, turning back to the ceiling and letting the music consume him as Saruhiko recited the last verses of the song.

_Falling slowly, sing your melody, then I’ll sing it loud._

 


	2. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a request on tumblr from iamfusjoshiwe! The prompt was "Yata being flustered and having mental chaos when he accidentally sees fushimi naked?" and I was like well sign me the fuck up x) I hope I did this justice lol idk how good I am at writing short things but yayy requests xD Enjoy! ^^

Living with Saruhiko again was far from easy. The guy hated helping out around the house, was impossible to please at dinner, and often locked himself in his room for a good part of the day. It wasn’t all bad though, sometimes they watched movies or went out to the park. They weren’t exactly the same as they had been before, but the new dynamics between them still had Misaki feeling weirdly giddy whenever he was around the swordsman. So Misaki put up with the small annoyances and tended to focus on the good moments of their newly rebuilt friendship.

This though, this was too much.

This was bad.

Like, accidentally popping a boner bad, and Misaki was pretty close to doing that too.

They’d just finished dinner, and as usual, Saruhiko left to shower while Misaki finished up the dishes or put away laundry. Saruhiko hadn’t had too many clothes in the wash that day, so Misaki folded the few articles and elected to just take it over to Saruhiko’s room. He figured Saruhiko would still be in the shower, after all, he didn’t think he hadn’t heard the bathroom door open yet. He picked up his small pile, and treaded lightly in the direction of the bedroom. The shower was situated just outside of it, somewhat hidden from the view of anyone in the kitchen area.

Not a second after he opened the bedroom door with the intention of entering, the bathroom door to his side swung open, revealing Saruhiko in all his glory.

_All_ of his glory. More than Misaki had expected.

“W-what the fuck Saru!” Misaki turned away, face flushing. Saruhiko only looked mildly taken aback at first, but he recovered with a click of his tongue and walked past Misaki into his room without much care, giving Misaki a perfect view of his ass. Really, he should’ve taken a picture. Wait. No.

Misaki shook his head, stalking into the room with his eyes trained on the floor.

“What? My room is right outside, what’s the point? You shouldn’t have been standing there anyways, it’s your fault.” Saruhiko rummaged in his drawers for a towel, obviously unaware of Misaki’s internal crisis.

“Who the fuck doesn’t wear a towel out of the shower?” Misaki continued to shield his eyes even as Saruhiko picked up a towel, only looking back at his friend when the article was covering his…parts.

“I guess I don’t,” Saruhiko replied with an over exaggerated eye roll. “Misaki, why is it a problem? You’ve seen it before, back then.”

_But it got bigger._

Ugh. Misaki internally face palmed, what was even happening to him? Saruhiko definitely was more grown up now though. He was still way too skinny sure, but he had collected some muscle in his arms from his job. His legs were long, and it took the water droplets still collected on his skin longer to completely fall to the floor as they slid down them.

_I cannot believe._

It was infuriating. How had he missed such a transformation? Why was he even noticing it now? What the fuck?

“You’re not allowed to be hot,” Yata blurted, brain going totally blank from all the self-questioning.

Saruhiko just froze, stilling his hands as he tied a knot in his towel. He squinted in thought, because as fast as his mouth usually was….Misaki spewed some weird shit at times.

The shower head could be heard in the background, water still dripping from it like Saruhiko hadn’t turned the handle all the way. Annoying.

Misaki inhaled slowly, face slowly beginning to heat up as he realized his massive brain fart. Times like this made him seriously consider Saruhiko’s claims about the shorter being an idiot.

“I mean…you’re not allowed to be chiseled? NO WAIT—“

“Misaki.”

Misaki gulped, train of thought disintegrating as Saruhiko slowly moved towards him, face impassive and striking. Misaki internally groaned, not helping.

Before he knew it they were right in front of each other, and Misaki had to resist the urge to just focus on the beads of water still traveling down Saruhiko’s chest.

“You know…” Saruhiko trailed off, looking away in thought. Misaki briefly wondered if he was just going to let the whole thing go, maybe call him a weirdo and move on. Yeah, right. If anything he’d suffer unfair amounts of teasing, or worse, Saruhiko would completely close himself off and Misaki would be stuck trying to repair the awkwardness between them for days.

It wasn’t like he’d meant the comment in an ‘I’m attracted to you’ kind of way. On the other hand, he was having trouble thinking of how he actually _had_ meant it. Great.

“Ugh! Just fucking say it!” Misaki threw his hands up, covering his eyes in mortification.

Saruhiko raised his eyebrows, and shrugged. “I don’t really mind if you stare, but I expect the same privilege in return.”

_What._

Misaki put his hands to his side in a flash, looking at Saruhiko with wide eyes and an open mouth.

And then Saruhiko’s face broke out into a giant shit eating grin, and Misaki’s mortification was joined by anger. He stomped away past his best friend, sputtering loudly before finally forming a response.

“I hate you so much! You’re…fucking weird!”

Saruhiko only laughed as Misaki shut the door with a slam.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the day.

Misaki may or may not have openly stared the next time Saruhiko walked out of the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to make it NSFW but then it would've been hella long haha. Thanks for reading and I appreciate feedback! If you wanna request something, my tumblr has my rules posted on it. My url is its-love-u-asshole <3


	3. Teach me how to play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw and contains misaru.  
> Another tumblr request! This one is for yatatsukki for the meme drabble challenge, and they wanted #10 Teach me how to play? x) Also I got to pick whether this was sarumi or misaru so...you're welcome hehe

Misaki breathed shakily as Saruhiko removed his shirt teasingly, now only clad in his pants and underwear. Misaki was losing.

He was in his boxer briefs, one point behind Saruhiko, and he’d basically already accepted his loss. Whatever. He’d stopped caring about all that several items of clothing ago, desire clouding his mind as Saruhiko undressed himself more and more. Misaki’s fists clenched as he held his cards, and at that point, he could hardly care about his hand anymore.

It had all started with a simple question.

“Teach me how to play?” Misaki had asked.

He’d meant poker. An innocent game of poker.

But of course, after Saruhiko had relented and taught him just the basics, Misaki thought himself the king of the whole damn game, boasting that he could probably totally whoop Saruhiko’s butt if he’d wanted to.

Idiot.

His boyfriend’s face had upturned into a challenging smirk, suggesting that they’d test the theory. But instead, Saruhiko suggested strip poker as an alternative, the winner getting to pick the sex position for the night. Just for fun of course.

Right. Ha.

Looking back, Misaki should’ve known that his boyfriend was totally manipulating him, and probably knew that Misaki wouldn’t be able to handle the game given his usual…impulses. He’d been right of course, as Misaki was close to just dropping his cards, throwing them off the bed, and fucking Saruhiko the way the taller so obviously wanted him too.

Fushimi continued to smile smugly, leaning back slightly to give Misaki a good view of his upper body.

Ah, fuck it.

Misaki swept the cards to the bedroom floor, pulling Saruhiko forward and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Saruhiko automatically wrapped his arms around Misaki’s neck, kissing back furiously and moaning into the kiss. His waiting had paid off it seemed. He gladly hopped into Misaki’s lap, pushing his hips down and rolling them slowly.

Saruhiko smirked against Misaki, tongue exploring his boyfriend’s mouth greedily as they began to grind up against one another, groaning from the friction allowed by their minimal clothing. Misaki had already been half hard during the game, so he was at full attention after a few minutes of their desperate humping.

“Misaki’s such a, _hn_ , bragger,” Saruhiko breathed out between kisses. “Especially for someone that couldn’t even finish the game.” There was a definite laughter in Saruhiko’s voice, and Misaki shut him up with a harsh tug to his hair.  

“Shut up,” Misaki growled, shoving Saruhiko back onto the bed and pulling off the taller’s last articles of clothing, his underwear and pants. “Just get on your stomach. That’s how you want it right?”

Saruhiko smirked, licking his lips as he turned over slowly, noticeably pushing his ass slightly in the air, egging Misaki on.

Misaki sighed shakily, grabbing the lube from their night table and hurriedly slicking his fingers, warming the liquid as he did so. 

Misaki reached forward, slapping Saruhiko’s ass before prying his cheeks apart and kneading the flesh. Saruhiko hummed pleasurably, leaning back into the contact as Misaki squeezed him tighter before tracing a finger over his entrance. Saruhiko pushed his ass up, shooting a halfhearted glare back at Misaki.

“Hurry up,” Saruhiko half moaned. Misaki chuckled, slipping one finger into Saruhiko’s tight heat, smirking when he received a strangled whine.

“You look good like this, we should do this position more often,” Misaki breathed, pushing in another slick finger and curling the digits, searching for Saruhiko’s sweet spot. He knew where to aim, it wasn’t new to him anymore, and he found it soon, satisfied with how Saruhiko’s hands fisted in the sheets as a result.

“Misaki, it’s fine, just _get in me,_ ” Saruhiko breathed out, pushing against Misaki’s fingers.

Well shit, he wasn’t going to argue with that tone.

He uncapped the bottle again, spreading Saruhiko’s ass cheeks and dripping some of the lube over his entrance. He felt Saruhiko shudder, and his body squirmed deliciously. Misaki quickly prepped himself, lubing up his dick with care so he didn’t work himself up too much before he was actually stuffed inside Saruhiko.

He groaned at the thought, moving up on the bed until he was straddling either side of Saruhiko’s legs. He used one hand to grip the other’s hip, lining up his dick with Saruhiko’s leaking hole. Saruhiko looked back one last time, and they shared a heated gaze and a smirk as Misaki pushed in past the resistance.

Saruhiko whimpered, burying his face into the bed. Misaki continued until he was buried completely in Saruhiko, hissing at the overwhelming onslaught of euphoria that hit him. He grabbed Saruhiko’s other hip in a vice grip, and immediately started pounding in at just the right angle, loud slapping sounds echoing off the walls as Misaki drove in with unbridled enthusiasm.

He moaned with abandon, occasionally reaching forward to pull back Saruhiko’s messed up hair from his sweat drenched forehead, causing the other to cry out. The bed creaked, accompanying the harsh slap of skin upon skin that reverberated throughout the room. Misaki gripped Saruhiko’s hips tighter, using his strength to pull them up and hit even deeper, tearing a cry from Saruhiko’s throat.

Saruhiko’s glasses had since fallen off his face from the intensity of their fucking, and there was a light trail of drool falling from his mouth as Misaki continued to pound him into the bed.

“So close…Misaki…” Saruhiko still had enough control to smirk, delighted as Misaki’s thrusts got more frantic and wild. He should really work Misaki up more often…

“S-saruhiko…ah _fuck_ ,” Misaki cried out as he came, burying himself into Saruhiko and pushing down against his hips compulsively.

Saruhiko was shaking beneath him, whimpers escaping his mouth as he came from both the friction of the bed beneath him and Misaki’s relentless thrusts. His body went limp afterwards, melting on the bed as Misaki trembled, still deep inside him.

After several minutes of harsh breathing, Misaki pulled out and sat back on his haunches, watching as cum dripped out of Saruhiko’s ass. He reached forward, lewdly spreading it around, blushing as if he had even surprised himself with the gesture.

“Mm,” Saruhiko hummed, flipping himself over slowly and giving Misaki a very pleased and smug smile. They both tensed as they heard banging on the wall adjacent to them, obviously a sign from an angry neighbor. They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking out into laughter, and Misaki slumped forward into Saruhiko’s waiting arms.

“It seems I’m not the only one that thinks you’re loud,” Saruhiko said in between bits of laughter as he snuggled up against Misaki, tiredness suddenly overtaking him.

“Shut up, like you weren’t being loud too…” Misaki yawned in between his words, tapping Saruhiko on the shoulder. “You know we have to shower right?”

“Five minutes.”

“ _Saru_.”

Saruhiko ignored him though, lifting his head to give Misaki a lazy smirk. “You know what?”

“What?”

“We should play strip poker every weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me, I am the innocent.


	4. Crackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr submitted by weakeninghope! The prompt was "could you please write some middleschool!Sarumi whenever you can? And could it be a fluffy thing? Like, they skip classes and spend the day on the roof talking about nonsense and being cute children with confused feelings or something like that." I hope you enjoy!

“Tell me again why we’re up here?”

Yata looked over to his best friend with a raised eyebrow, then smiled. “C’mon! It’s not like we pay attention in class anyways! This is more fun.”

They were laying on the school roof, light spring breeze brushing against their skin. It was the end of the afternoon, and school would be ending soon.

“Hm,” Saruhiko replied, seemingly unimpressed, but Yata could see the small smile playing on those usually downturned lips.

Being with Saruhiko was never dull, they just _clicked._ Even silence was comfortable between them, although Yata could seldom stay quiet long.

“Your mom won’t be happy when she finds out,” Saruhiko said, turning his head to meet Yata’s eyes with a light smirk.

Ugh. Right.

“I’ll think of something!” Yata pouted in thought, glancing up towards the sky. “If anything, I should just have you lie for me, you’re better at it.”

“Deal with your own problems,” Saruhiko mumbled, reaching an arm over to nudge Yata in the ribs.

Yata glared half-heartedly, being met with a flat stare from the other until they couldn’t hold it anymore, and busted out into laughter instead. Yata grabbed Saruhiko’s hand with the intention of pushing him away, but stilled as soon as their skin touched.

Oh.

This had been happening a lot lately.

Recently, whenever Yata was around Saruhiko, there’d be a weird feeling in his stomach…like…tingly? Like pop rocks or something. Saruhiko would smile at him or give him a straightforward look, attention totally focused on Yata, and the shorter would feel the pop rocks start bursting. Yeah…weird. He shrugged it off for the most part, continuing on with whatever he’d been about to say. He figured it was just because of their closeness, Saruhiko was his best friend after all! Their connection was just that strong.

It was happening again, and Yata raised their still joined hands towards the sky, mesmerized for some unknown reason.

Saruhiko had really delicate hands…well, he had delicate _everything._ His tastes, his body, and his mood. Not that he liked to own up to it. It was all fine with Yata though, he’d gotten used to his best friend’s many quirks and mannerisms. They were just part of what made his best friend who he was.

His breathing was ragged again, and Yata felt his heart thundering in his chest. He felt like he was supposed to do something…but he couldn’t figure out what. Their hands were held together awkwardly, and Yata stared at them, noticing that Saruhiko’s hand trembled slightly.

_What are you thinking Saru? Every now and then, even I can’t tell._

He didn’t like that.

He turned to the side, and their faces were right in front of each other. His heart skipped, and yeah…he was missing something.

Saruhiko’s breathing came out shaky, and he eyed Yata hesitantly, torn between breaking the unusual silence or waiting to see where things went.

_Went where?_

Yata didn’t get to ask, because then class was out, and they heard the shouts and loud voices below as the front doors of the school slammed open.

Saruhiko pulled away, rolling his eyes. “We stayed too late again, Misaki. C’mon, or else we’ll get caught up in all the people.”

Huh? Oh…yeah!

“Ah sorry! I wasn’t watching the time,” Yata exclaimed as he got up from the cement floor and grabbed his bag. Saruhiko was already walking towards the stairs, looking back at Yata to make sure he was following. “And don’t call me that at school!”

Saruhiko just smiled.

Yata broke out into a jog, catching up with a grin, beginning to chatter about a new game at the arcade and promising to buy Saruhiko a cola if they could go play it.

Pop rocks or not, being around Saruhiko was awesome, and Yata knew they’d always be that way. There was no alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first attempt at middle school sarumi so be nice xD Thanks for reading!


	5. Chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I posted in this drabble collection lmao (it’s bc you can’t write drabbles Adriana u ass) but I’m here now! This was a request from tumblr with the prompt ‘doing each other’s laundry’ and I hope you all enjoy!

“This is all your fault Misaki.”

Saruhiko’s voice was laced with irritability, as if the whole situation they had ended up in made Misaki’s presence insufferable. If Misaki hadn’t been so thoroughly fed up as well, he may have even been slightly intimidated. Well, that and it was incredibly difficult to take Saruhiko seriously when he was up to his chin in bubbles.

Misaki could’ve laughed, Saruhiko looked like a pouty child with a bubble beard after all, but his own shorts felt uncomfortably soaked, and he had no doubt his hair was covered in soap as well.

_Damn those eleven centimeters…_

The redhead didn’t look any more dignified with the soap up to his own face, making him look like a fluffy while mound in the middle of the laundry room, the only pop of color his chestnut hair. At least Saruhiko had his head above the sea of suds…

_Asshole._

“Bastard! How is this my fault?!” Misaki yelled, moving his arms in an exaggerated fashion and causing the soap to surround him even more. “Fuck!” How would he even begin to clean this?

Saruhiko only continued to glare, stiff and still in his seated position, as if any movement would do more harm than good. Well, he was right…earlier Misaki had brashly tried to stand up, only to fall back on his ass, mouth full of soap.

_Ugh…._

Note to self: floral scented detergent tasted far worse than the regular one.

A mocking _ding_ came from beside them, the innocent, familiar warning that yes, the clothes in the dryer were done. Yippee.

The silence between them was tense, and with the sound of the dryer now fully absent, the waves of ‘I can’t fucking believe this’ were strong in the air.

“I hate you,” Saruhiko deadpanned, and he shifted oh so slightly, resulted in that slender face to grimace in disgust from the squishiness of his wet jeans. Misaki didn’t even feel like poking fun at him, given the redhead had a massive wedgie from his own shorts.

It felt like he was wearing an adult diaper.

“Me?! This was all your fault!” Misaki glared, resisting the urge to throw something, _anything_ at his suds soaked boyfriend.

A click of the tongue was all he got as a reply, and Saruhiko pouted some more, some of his damp hair falling over his face. Normally it may have looked attractive, but the soapy quality of the water made the taller’s hair look clumped and sticky. Saruhiko’s shoulders slumped even more as a result.

Honestly, it was hard to stay mad at _that,_ but it _had_ been all Saruhiko’s fault…

_“Oi Saru! I just heard the funni—WHAT THE FUCK?”_

_The laundry room was honestly the last place he expected to find Saruhiko, but there he was…_

_Just standing there._

_Surrounded by mountains of suds as the washer continued to run, more soap flowing out of it excessively, and Saruhiko’s dumbfounded ass, pouring in more fucking detergent despite all of it._

_It looked like a car wash had thrown up in the tiny room._

_Saruhiko looked at him, momentarily frozen, cup of detergent still in his hand. Misaki just outstretched his hands, posture questioning, waiting for some kind of response._

_Misaki was expecting some sort of ‘I messed up’ or ‘help me,’ but no, all Saruhiko gave him after a minute of silence, was a shrug and a ‘it didn’t look like there was enough soap.’_

_Unbelievable._

_“And you left the lid open because…?”_

_Saruhiko had only looked between Misaki and the still overflowing washing machine, eye searching for who knows what, and said: “The lid has the directions on it though.”_

_Fucking—_

_Misaki had to waddle through all the bubbles, eventually reaching the washer with only a few slips. It was hard to not get…distracted, considering the last time he’d nearly fallen, Saruhiko caught him clumsily, sliding forward a bit against Misaki as well._

_His arms were so cold from the water…_

_Focus._

_Misaki cursed the old machine for even allowing clothes to be washed with the lid open, and turned it off with an obnoxious beep. He sighed in relief, finally allowing himself to look at Saruhiko. The taller’s whole front was soaked, and he smelled like he’s been dipped inside an air freshener. The scent was so strong Misaki coughed, and he could only imagine how disgusted someone like Saruhiko, with all his weird sensibilities, was handling the overly sweet stench._

_“W-what were you doing?” Misaki risked a glance at the tile floor of the laundry room¸ only to find it totally covered in soap. As he shifted, his shoes squeaked from the water._

_“…laundry.”_

_“I can see that,” Misaki said with a laugh, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Saruhiko’s face. “Why?”_

_Saruhiko seldom did any chores. Even if he attempted it, Misaki would usually take over because Saruhiko was too slow or didn’t know what the hell he was doing. Misaki looked at the ruined washer again. Exhibit A._

_He saw Saruhiko stiffen ever so slightly, and the taller inhaled sharply. “You’ve…been too busy lately. I need clean clothes idiot.”_

_Misaki reeled back a bit at that, taken by surprise and…something._

_He was about to respond angrily, somewhat hurt from the pure selfishness of Saruhiko’s statement. Saruhiko was usually so understanding of his work schedule. Misaki sometimes had to work extra shifts to save up for more expensive things, and with their anniversary coming up, he’d wanted to buy something nice for Saruhiko. Having it thrown in his face like this was not helping._

_All he was good for was chores apparently._

_“You know wha—“_

_But then he saw it. The soaked, dirty contents of the clothes basket Saruhiko had beside him, seated neatly on the dryer. They were Misaki’s clothes, all of them. Not one article belonged to Saruhiko._

_Misaki’s breath caught, and his protests died in his throat. Come to think of things…Misaki had been really busy that week. He’d run out of ‘proper’ clothes days ago, too tired when he got home to bother running a load through the wash. He’d been using up his supply of tank tops instead, and even that was running low._

_‘He was…doing my laundry.’_

_The thought made his body heat up pleasantly, the loving warmth he felt practically making him forget the whole fiasco. Saruhiko was looking away from him, a light flush dancing at the top of his cheekbones._

_Fuck._

_“Those are my clothes though,” Misaki said with what was probably a dopey smile, and Saruhiko groaned in return, shaking his head affirmatively in resignation._

_Misaki pulled him close, not caring about the sloshing of water under his feet. Saruhiko’s own arms came up instantly, and Misaki sighed into the embrace. Saruhiko really had tried for him._

_“Thank you,” Misaki said, pulling away to send Saruhiko a smug smile. Saruhiko rolled his eyes, but hummed in response, a corner of his mouth lifting up hesitantly._

_Misaki pulled the soaking clothes from the washer, teasing Saruhiko all along the way as he threw them into the dryer._

_Saruhiko ended up having enough at some point though, and the next thing Misaki knew after starting the drying cycle, he was being smacked across the face with suds._

_He’d sputtered, blanching at the taste of some soap which had gotten into his mouth, before staring in disbelief at Saruhiko’s smirking face._

_The next thirty minutes was an all-out war._

Misaki shook himself out of the memory, looking back to his boyfriend, who had an eyebrow raised. They’d practically wrestled with the soap, pulling each other into it and throwing it at each other, laughing and cussing along the way whenever Saruhiko stuffed some down Misaki’s shirt or got soap thrown to block his glasses.

It had been fun…until it was over.

Now they were drenched and practically reeked of detergent, their hair gross and skin pasty from the drying soap.

“I’m never doing this again,” Saruhiko finally said.

“I’m never letting you even try,” Misaki said with a huff, eventually making the decision to stand up above the white hills of the room. He knew they had to clean up, or at least call someone to repair the damn washer.

It could all wait though…at least for another hour.

He walked over to Saruhiko cautiously, terribly afraid of slipping and making the situation even worse. He plopped down in front of the taller without much care, he was already a mess anyways, so the additional water seeping into his clothes hardly mattered.

He leaned forward, kissing Saruhiko sweetly for several moments before pulling back. “But…maybe next time we can do the wash together?”

Saruhiko smiled calmly, nodding with a pleased hum. Misaki couldn’t help the grin which broke out across his face, and suddenly everything didn’t feel as bad.

“Yeah, but first…” Saruhiko grabbed the redhead’s hand, gesturing to the hallway behind them.

“Shower?”

“Shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sarumifest entry done, see you on Saturday ;) For request rules, visit my tumblr: its-love-u-asshole ^^ Thanks for reading!


	6. Check-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a last minute entry for sarumi fest inspired by some art super adorable art by snow-runt on tumblr, so please go check them out! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this ^^

Saruhiko had been staring at his reflection in the mirror for about thirty minutes, his jaw feeling heavy and his teeth weak, like if he touched them they’d cave to his touch.

His life was…irritating, to say the least. He clicked his tongue, leaning forward on the sink as he went over everything in his head.

Saruhiko didn’t necessarily consider himself to be embarrassed easily. He’d had to deal with a lot of trials in his life, and the gene which allowed one to feel shame seemed to be almost completely missing from his being. What was the point of dwelling on things? Fretting over things which hardly mattered was more often than not, useless.

So why he was staring in the mirror, mild anxiety running through him, was a complete mystery, something so foreign he had an issue wrapping his mind around it.

Then again, he was facing a rather… _different_ type of situation.

Braces. He had braces.

It was as if he was stuck in an alternate reality where he was being forced to live the life of a middle schooler.

_How did this happen?_

It was a legitimate inquiry he’d been thinking about several times throughout the afternoon.

Things that day had started pretty normal after all. Work was still stressful, his boss was still annoying, but he couldn’t find himself resenting any of it. He was getting better at admitting when he actually enjoyed being around his coworkers, and the day was almost decent, with only minor hang ups with reports and technical difficulties.

Until Munakata had gone and reminded everyone after the long week to take care of themselves, instructing everyone to keep up with their routine medical and dental checkups.

Normally, Saruhiko would’ve skipped on both in favor of catching up on paperwork, and Munakata would force him to go another time after some prodding, usually turning the whole ordeal into a ‘bonding experience.’ However, the man had simply been too busy to remember the younger’s flakiness, and Saruhiko had allowed himself to feel somewhat satisfied at having escaped the irritating responsibility.

Mistake number one. As if things were ever so simple…

Seri had picked up on his plan to ditch immediately, stomping over to his desk with an expectant look on her face, one which basically doomed him to his awful destiny. She had interrogated him with useless questions, like ‘when was your last dental exam?’ and ‘have you been feeling okay?’ Stupid. Eventually she’d figured out that no, he hadn’t been to the dentist in some time, and made it her personal mission to keep tabs on him and force him to go.

He’d tried to avoid it, he really had. Saruhiko had hid throughout the Scepter4 headquarters, and had gone as far as to escape work to hide at his and Misaki’s apartment from the blonde on his lunch break.

He clicked his tongue at the memory as he swallowed an annoying large amount of spit and massaged his sore jaw.

The redhead had been there, and instead of helping him, had practically kicked Saruhiko out of the apartment, muttering nonsense about ‘proper hygiene’ and ‘take better care of yourself you fucking piece of shit.’

After several more futile attempts at evading his friend, Seri had found him in a café, moping in the corner and desperately trying to look inconspicuous. It never worked with her.

Saruhiko eventually was forced to concede, tired of her scolding, and went to the dentist begrudgingly while Seri hummed happily beside him, only to be told by one of the hygienists that ‘oh look here, seems you need braces!’

And so his troublesome day was born.

Now Saruhiko was here, hiding in his own bathroom waiting for his boyfriend to come home like a kid.

His mouth was still a bit sore, and he swallowed another thick amount of saliva which had been collecting in his mouth. He was still getting used to the braces, they felt so huge and in the way, weighing down his face and making it hard for him to bite down. The dentist had said the tenderness of his mouth would wear off in a week or so, but it wasn’t really the issue…

As much as it pained him to entertain such an idiotic insecurity…

He looked ridiculous.

Saruhiko at least was thankful for the fact that he rarely smiled with his teeth, if at all unless around a few select people. He was safe there…but they were still noticeable when he talked, the elastics sticking out conspicuously due to their hue.

Saruhiko had refused to pick the color, such a useless decision was for children, some sort of weak conciliation for the horrible process about to be undertaken. Saruhiko had been sitting in the dentist’s chair, visibly upset and refusing to partake in choosing from the variety of sickly vibrant colors. He’d expected a comment from Seri about his behavior but…

The blonde had simply walked forward, radiating authority and resolve as always with her eyes piercing through Saruhiko, and even as she smiled at the dentist and requested the color blue, Saruhiko could feel the triumph and smugness in the stare. He’d scowled right at her, and the dentist must’ve felt the tension in the air, because he’d excused himself to get some supplies shortly after, which Saruhiko guessed to be bullshit since the man had previously laid out his tools prior.

As if reading his mind in the empty room, Seri had shrugged, smile lifting slightly in such a way that no one would’ve noticed it unless they were close to her, and exclaimed ‘they’ll match your eyes!’

_Honestly…_

Saruhiko’s body jolted as he heard a key turn in the lock of his home, and he had enough sense to remind himself how stupid the response was. He briefly wondered if this was what Misaki felt like when he panicked unnecessarily, a string of cuss words flowing through his head as he fumbled for an unseen escape route.

“Saru! Are you home?” Misaki’s vibrant voice rang through the house, and Saruhiko was torn between dread and his natural instincts to chase the voice like a lifeline.

He sighed with more frustration than usual, resigned to his fate as he sent one last particularly nasty glare at his reflection while Misaki continued to call his name.

_So annoying…_

“I’m in the bathroom,” he said with a bored tone when he heard Misaki’s heavy footsteps approach the door.

“Huh?” Misaki’s confused tone made Saruhiko wince. “Why didn’t you reply earlier? Is something wrong?”

_Everything._

“No, I just needed to cut my nails.” It wasn’t a total lie, he did trim his nails routinely, but all his words at the moment felt like poorly pieced together attempts at stalling.

His boyfriend would most likely believe him though, thankfully, but the taller’s problem wouldn’t be solved with such ease.

“Oh! Then can I come in?” He could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice, and his aggravating situation aside, Saruhiko smiled fondly, the insides of his mouth pushing against the metal on his teeth and reminding him yes, everything still sucked.

He really couldn’t resist Misaki for too long though.

_Time to get it over with._

Without responding, he clicked open the door, pushing it fully until he was met with Misaki’s shining eyes directed right at him. They’d been together for a while, but Saruhiko still would feel his breathing catch from those looks.

_This is awful._

“Hey!” Misaki walked toward him, totally oblivious, and intertwined their fingers lightly. Misaki’s hands were a little warm and he smelled like herbs and spices, and Saruhiko was aware of the smell of soup or something similar wafting through his nostrils. Misaki always made things feel unbearably cozy, and the familiar calm threatened to wash over him and make him forget his current problem.

No such luck.

“How was the dentist? You better have fucking gone, I don’t need those damn blues on my case about how you don’t take care of yourself here.” Misaki glared playfully, but Saruhiko knew he was half serious, and he nearly laughed at the lack of trust. However, his nervousness halted any attempt of lightening up the mood.

Saruhiko felt his face twist in exasperation, his expression probably the equivalent to that of someone who’d unexpectedly stepped in something wet on the floor, and Misaki’s smile fell much to the taller’s displeasure. “Oi, Saruhiko…what’s wrong?”

Misaki’s grip on Saruhiko’s hand tightened, and the taller clicked his tongue for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past hour already. The redhead really was too caring, but it set off a wave of satisfaction in Saruhiko he couldn’t ignore.

Well, usually. Right now it just made him feel immense dread for what was to come.

“Saru—”

“I had to get braces _alright_ , it’s whatever,” Saruhiko said with a little more force than he meant to, the brackets on his teeth making each word and movement feel awkward and heavy.

Misaki inhaled sharply, and Saruhiko hoped deep down it was from the cutting tone and not what he’d shared.

The admission was simple, arguably easy, but Saruhiko’s body tensed up regardless.

He watched Misaki’s face scrunch up in thought, his brow furrowing as if he was taking his time to process what Saruhiko had said as well as consider a response. It almost made Saruhiko smile, how much more considerate they were of each other those days.

Unfortunately, the observation did nothing to quell the anxiety churning his insides. He was being unreasonable, he knew it. This was Misaki after all, the Misaki who loved him and would be attracted to him regardless of his new…predicament. Still, Saruhiko felt the need to weigh the possible negatives of every situation.

Then Misaki’s face cleared up at once, but the hints of confusion in his eyes were still there. “Is…that it?”

Saruhiko’s shoulders relaxed almost instantly.

_There it is…_

“Yeah,” he sighed in defeat, lifting a hand up to tug at the edge of his mouth, revealing a line of metal and cool blue. “The color wasn’t my choice by the way.”

At that, Misaki smiled again, and brought his hands up to brush some hair out of Saruhiko’s eyes and caress his face. “Idiot, why didn’t you get red? It would’ve been way cooler.”

Saruhiko laughed, his mouth opening in one of those rare, disbelieving grins he only shared with Misaki. Of course the redhead’s biggest issue was something so insignificant. It was so amusing, he could hardly care about Misaki seeing the braces in full from his smile at the moment.

If anything, Saruhiko’s stomach flipped, more pleasantly this time, when Misaki’s face flushed, his eyes bright and searching. “A-Actually Saruhiko, they look…cu—”

“Misaki shut up,” Saruhiko scoffed, but he still leaned down hesitantly to brush his lips against Misaki’s. It was returned with the same care and caution, like Misaki was unsure of what to do knowing the braces were now there, not wanting to hurt Saruhiko.

They’d figure out how to deal with it later he supposed…

They pulled away, and their lips stuck together from the dry quality of Saruhiko’s, a result of the dental visit. It wasn’t bad though…

“You’re the one who gets worked up over this shit dumbass,” Misaki shot back with a smirk, leaning back on his heels perhaps in an effort to not reach for another kiss. Saruhiko only hummed, leaning to touch his forehead to Misaki’s, not admitting to the statement but still giving in to his boyfriend as much as his pride would let him. The redhead didn’t seem to mind as he welcomed the contact, briefly touching their noses together as well before he pulled Saruhiko forward by the hand. “Dinner?”

_Ugh._

It was like the annoyances which came with the braces continued to pile up. Somehow, it didn’t hurt the comfortable atmosphere in the slightest.

“I can only eat soft foods,” Saruhiko mumbled with a pout as he followed his boyfriend lazily, smiling when the hand on his own squeezed tighter. Maybe the day hadn’t been so awful after all.

“Gotcha!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Saruhiko with braces really appeals to me okay? 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	7. Status: Ongoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is in honor of Fanfic Writer Appreciation Day! Thank you to all of you who write, you're amazing and you deserve infinite thanks for bringing such amazing ideas to life. Thank you <3 
> 
> Anyways, this was a request from tumblr! The prompt asked for an AU where Misaki is a fanfic write and Saru is his beta ;) Enjoy!

"Tell me again why they're just barely kissing now? It's chapter twelve."

Misaki had thought about strangling Saruhiko about three times in the past hour.

It wasn't as if he wasn't grateful for Saruhiko, he was. Saruhiko was one of the only people to not judge his weird pastime, and eventually, he'd even gone as far as to start helping Misaki out.

"It's slow burn asshole! No duh he wouldn't just kiss her out of nowhere!" Misaki yelled, slamming his fingers down on the keyboard a bit too harshly as Saruhiko leaned in to judge the word doc on the screen. "H-he hasn't even really confessed yet..."

It was true, the characters were both in the middle of a tense fight, and the kiss had happened out of the blue. In his outline, Misaki planned to have a lot of awkwardness come after this, culminating into an eventual dramatic scene with a happy ending. Nothing fancy, but it still required the effort of writing.

Therefore it was agonizing.

This chapter was already over his original word estimate too...

"Seems dumb, if he liked her so much, he'd stop being an idiot," Saruhiko drawled, leaning back into his chair with a scoff. "Aren't they supposed to be best friends or whatever? Why all these communication issues?"

_You're one to talk about communication._

But then again...

"Y-you think it’s too much?"

"No, it's entertaining, and you don't drag it on enough for it to be repetitive or tiring," Saruhiko breathed out. "It's more of a personal preference."

"You're not a slow burn type of guy?" Misaki said with a smirk as he went back to editing. “Anyways, I'm barely writing the kiss scene right now so quit busting my balls."

Saruhiko had continuously been pointing out his various grammar and spelling issues as he'd typed, not allowing Misaki a moment of peace.

"The sooner I catch mistakes, the easier the final job is for me," Saruhiko practically hummed back. "And I don't get this particular _brand_ of slow burn; the whole 'best friends in love but one doesn't know how to tell the other.' It's not your usual thing..."

"Haha yeah..."

 And then there was _that_ fucking problem.

The whole reason he was even writing this stupid fic.

Saruhiko was his fanfiction editor, and his best friend.

On the surface, Saruhiko was a great beta. He had an experienced grasp on language which sometimes even baffled Misaki, and he always seemed to know exactly where Misaki was going with the themes and plots of his stories, making him helpful in refining Misaki's direction and pacing. He was honest, sometimes too much, but even if Saruhiko wouldn't admit it, Misaki knew Saruhiko never half-assed anything when he was helping him.

They'd met online two years prior, and despite Saruhiko's terrible attitude, erratic sleep schedule, and initial reluctance to meet up, they'd eventually become close. They did way more together than just writing and editing. They talked about shows they liked, went out to eat, and played video games together.

Spending time with Saruhiko had always been awesome, and it didn't take long for Misaki to realize the weird feelings which came with their meet ups had to mean something more than just them being good friends...

And now he was fucked.

It wasn't like Misaki minded being in love with Saruhiko, Saruhiko was great, and realizing his feelings made him feel both awkward and light all at once. But now...

It was absolute torture.

"That's not how you spell 'intoxicating' Misaki," Saruhiko's voice drifted into his thoughts, and fuck, _please don't say that out loud._

"I'm not trying to fucking fix every little typo right now!"

Who cares, this story...

It had been part of Misaki's genius plan to confess to Saru. A genius plan that had slowly evolved into a twelve chapter, 100,000 word fuck up.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, leaning forward to take the computer away from Misaki to fix it himself. "It's gonna bug me."

Saruhiko was...so close... "T-this is why you shouldn't come over until I'm done with it."

"You're the one who wanted to go to the movies so bad after," Saruhiko muttered as he briefly skimmed the page. "You practically dragged me over with how much you were texting me."

And Misaki could feel his breath..."You weren't complaining..."

Saruhiko's fingers stilled on the trackpad, and soon Misaki's field of vision was clouded with blue as Saruhiko looked at him, eyes slightly lidded, and Misaki willed himself not to lose it right then, shut Saruhiko up and forget about the damn story.

The only reason it had even gotten so long and drawn out was because Saruhiko was apparently dense as hell. Misaki had specifically picked a fandom _and_ AU where he had a lot of liberty with appearance, and then had proceeded to model the character's fashion style, and dialogue after himself. The love interest was almost painfully reminiscent of Saruhiko, and in the AU, they'd met in almost the exact same way, online.

All the hints were there, staring him in the face, and yet...

It seems he'd have better luck beating Saruhiko over the fucking head.

All these things and more crossed his mind as Saruhiko looked at him, and Misaki absentmindedly tried to gain control of the track pad once more, not once breaking eye contact with Saruhiko as their fingers brushed slightly.

"As if I would complain," Saruhiko said with a scoff, but Misaki could swear he saw a tint of color on his cheeks as he looked away. "I volunteered to do this after all, or whatever."

Misaki allowed himself a fond smile at the admission, Saruhiko was never good at compliments.

"And regardless, if you want to make said movie, you'd better finish up this paragraph."

Misaki blanched, glaring at his best friend as he side eyed his laptop. "I can't just do that! Ugh, Saru, how am I supposed to resolve this in a paragraph?!"

"That's not my problem."

"I hate you."

Misaki sighed, pulling out his handwritten outline to skim over the future chapters, trying to think of a good way to end things while still making the transition smooth. "Shit...it’s impossible."

"You say that every time you write."

"It's fucking _true,"_ Misaki groaned, rifling through the pages. "How am I supposed to do this anyways? Writing this romantic shit is embarrassing."

Saruhiko rose from his seat with a chuckle, and something told Misaki it wasn't innocent.

But whatever, Saruhiko seemed to be letting him off the hook, because he was pulling on his jacket and gesturing to the clock. Right, their movie was in thirty minutes. It was supposed to be good, and Misaki was excited. Maybe it would provide him with proper inspiration.

Misaki stood up happily, pulling on his own jacket as Saruhiko took a step towards him. “Where do you—”

And then there were lips on his, light and awkward, barely any pressure at all. It was completely inexperienced and yet…

Misaki felt as if he was going to explode. Before he could even process it, it was over, and Saruhiko was pulling away with what was probably meant to be a smug smile, but ended up looking embarrassed and awkward.

Saruhiko looked good flushed like that…

_Wait._

_WAIT._

“W-what the f-fuck—”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, stomping off in the direction of the front door with his hands stuffed in his pockets, obviously trying to compose himself while Misaki stood there like an idiot.

“Next time you write a story about us, at least make me a guy,” Saruhiko muttered. “Stupid.”

Misaki couldn’t help it, he blinked slowly, taking in the words before he burst into laughter catching up to Saruhiko in a few, bouncy steps.

“Yeah, yeah.” Misaki wasn’t even trying to conceal the fondness in his voice, and seeing Saruhiko’s shoulders tense because of it caused another round of laughter. “Whatever you say. Asshole.”

And for once, as Saruhiko opened the front door, Misaki felt as if things were finally headed in the right direction.

"Anyways, you'd better stop being embarrassed soon," Saruhiko breathed out as he walked through the entrance, a few steps ahead of Misaki.

_Huh?_

"Why?"

And then Saruhiko tossed a smirk back at him, and Misaki knew it was the wrong thing to ask.

"You outlined the smut for chapter fourteen."

Right.

The smut. Between two characters he was imagining to be him and Saruhiko.

So much for slow burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This verse is cute lol, maybe i'll revisit it someday <3


	8. Inked Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small snippet from rapidity verse, one of my series <3  
> I wrote this for @nellyraimon on twitter for her birthday in august and I honestly just forgot to post it lmao, she rlly likes this verse though, and it was nice to return to it even for just a little bit ^^  
> I hope you enjoy!

Misaki stared at his boyfriend a lot. Even when they were out getting food or at the mall, he always spared a glance at Saruhiko. And the redhead was pretty sure when he wasn’t looking, Saruhiko did the same to him.

_Dork…_

Regardless of if he was a loser, Saruhiko was beautiful, and Misaki always found it amusing how the taller didn’t even seem to know. Saruhiko hated when other people looked at him, whispering or admiring him from afar, and the taller seldom smiled unless he was in the privacy of Misaki or his friends.

Still, Misaki stared. But he never stared quite as much as when they were in bed, resting from a particularly intimate night. Saruhiko always fell asleep first, and Misaki would often tease him for his sluggish nature after doing those types of things, but Misaki secretly liked it, because for once, he could admire Saruhiko’s splayed out form, resting peacefully on Misaki’s cramped mattress, the sheets sliding off the sides a bit due to their previous activities.

It was morning now too, easier to see…

Saruhiko hadn’t nearly been as insecure as he had been as of late, what with them becoming more intimate, getting matching tattoos, and knowing Misaki accepted him no matter what he looked like (although Saruhiko was always the slightest bit disbelieving).

It didn’t change the fact it was still Saruhiko though, and Saruhiko didn’t like to show off.

Well, not on purpose.

_Should’ve thought of that when he got that motorcycle…_

Right now though, Misaki could look at him, really look, without the possibility of Saruhiko covering up with the blanket or shying away.

_Eighty-one…_

Or, he rethought with a smile, eighty-two. Eighty-two tattoos.

Most of them were in the black and gray style, with only a few objects adding a pop of color to the canvas that was his boyfriend’s skin. They were spread out too, creating a path for Misaki’s eyes to follow.

It started with a bundle of four blue roses, the first splash of color on Saruhiko’s shoulder blade, the vines seeming to curve around other surrounding tattoos with their thorns. Misaki wondered how long it had taken to make them all flow so effortlessly. The roses were large enough to continue onto Saruhiko’s back, which Misaki couldn’t see.

He knew what was there though, had kissed and touched the skin there many times, even in their short relationship.

Animal skulls, a leopard and a wolf, according to Saruhiko, facing different directions on his mid-back, encompassed by geometric shapes, distorted tree branches, and wisps of gray, almost like smoke, creating a desert on Saruhiko’s back. Misaki could almost picture it.

Saruhiko was covered, and it was almost too much to go over completely, considering Saruhiko would wake up soon, but Misaki let his eyes drift over the other splashes of color he could see.

The black daggers with some sort of blue aura surrounding them, the splashes of deep, almost reddish purple accents on the old clocks and knives. The long sword which ran down his leg, disappearing into foliage and mechanic cogs as if planted there.

Then of course, Misaki’s favorite tattoo. The pocket watch, its tarnished chain twisting perfectly on Saruhiko’s forearm. Misaki couldn’t help it, he brought a hand up to touch the image, feeling his own skin tingle where the hourglass was painted on, visible proof of their bond.

Yeah, even with all the other cool things Saruhiko had collected on his body over time, that one was definitely his favorite.

Speaking of…

Saruhiko flinched when Misaki’s fingers applied pressure to the tattoo, and the taller’s nose scrunched up as a tired groan escaped his lips.

_Guess it’s time to get up…_

It wasn’t all too disappointing though. Misaki had a skateboarding competition that day, and Saruhiko was supposed to come watch, and then Misaki was going to have drinks with his friends while Saruhiko helped Domyouji out with homework, although his boyfriend had agreed reluctantly…

They were gonna meet up after though, and go to the movies or hang out at home. It was going to be a perfect day…if the competition went well at least, and Misaki was pretty ready to get it started.

“Morning,” Misaki said with a refreshed yawn, and Saruhiko’s eyes squinted from the light, blinking several times to shake off his tiredness. Misaki only received a displeased groan.

“Yeah, yeah,” Misaki answered, and he barely held in his amusement as he wrapped an arm around Saruhiko’s chest. “But you’ve got tutoring to do…”

Saruhiko turned at that, burying his face into Misaki’s neck with a tongue click and what Misaki guessed was a curse.

“I hate you for convincing me to help tha—”

“You woulda done it eventually,” Misaki interrupted. “Domyouji wasn’t going to stop bugging you until you said yes.”

“Mm,” was all Saruhiko replied with before he was pulling away from the embrace, moving to squint once more at the redhead. Despite himself, Misaki felt his cheeks heat up from the suspicious gaze. “How long were you awake?”

Shit.

_Damn Saruhiko…_

“N-not long, I just, was looking and—”

“Weirdo.”

Needless to say, all the fond feelings from before flooded right out of Misaki’s system, and he promptly tried to push Saruhiko off the bed.

The taller seemed ready for the reaction though, and clung to Misaki’s arm before he could manage to push him away, wrapping around the redhead as best he could.

The skin against skin friction was not what Misaki needed so early in the morning. “Eh, okay, how about we get—”

“It’s fine.”

_Huh?_

Misaki sighed irritably, even after receiving such an inviting alternative. “It’s not fine, I have to get to the skate park in—”

“No,” Saruhiko stopped him. The taller was burying his face deeper into Misaki’s neck, sighing as he muttered the rest of his words reluctantly, talking as if only to himself. “It’s fine Misaki was staring, I stare at Misaki all the time. Misaki always looks good…”

Misaki flushed stupidly, groaning as he finally relaxed into the hold. “Shut up…”

_So we’re the same, just like I thought._

And somehow, as he kissed Saruhiko good morning, the realization made him feel more refreshed than sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, gotta get back to longer fics now lol but this felt good to post ^^ Thanks again and I appreciate comments!  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	9. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr! I hope you all enjoy, just a quick thing I wanted to do <3

Feelings were annoying.

Saruhiko hated them, because well, lately they felt….good.

It was a problem.

There was a clang from the kitchen, and Saruhiko’s attention was immediately captured. Of course, as always. He clicked his tongue.

As usual, it was all Misaki’s fault. At least, that’s what he told himself. He knew it wasn’t Misaki’s doing at all, but his own dumb emotions, but it was easier to be annoyed with the redhead.

Or maybe less annoyed…and more…

Wrong train of thought. Saruhiko exhaled in aggravation. He was never annoyed for long, even he knew it, because soon Misaki and all his strange charms and dazzling eyes consumed him, and he was done.

Unacceptable.

What was even worse was the fact Misaki had no clue. The redhead just stood in the kitchen, scrubbing the pans he’d used to cook their dinner, all the while Saruhiko sat at the table, chewing angrily.

It hadn’t exactly been difficult to realize his feelings for Misaki, especially after moving back in together. The way Misaki smiled, walked, laughed when they played video games, or fell asleep against Saruhiko’s shoulder…

Like he said, stupid. But no less intense. The warm feelings soon surged through him, more and more often, and accompanied with the physical attraction mixed in…

It was obvious, Saruhiko was in…

Was in…

_Ugh_.

Saruhiko took a sip from his drink, hoping it would also wash down his frustrations. Unfortunately not.

Loving Misaki was a rush, and it made him feel happy, unbearably so. The only thing harder than dealing with it, was having to hide it.

“Saruhiko! You done yet?” Misaki’s voice called over his shoulder, finishing up the last plate in the sink. “I know you don’t eat that much, what’s taking you so long?”

Right. He’d gotten lost in his thoughts again, it had been getting worse as of late…

Saruhiko stood up, suppressing a sigh, and slowly walked from the table with his plate. Misaki backed away from the sink, letting Saruhiko put in his dishes, and not noticing the puddle of water sitting under the sink.

Saruhiko had barely noticed it. But not before he slipped.

A gasp tore from his throat, and he saw the ceiling above him as he waited for the impact and pain to hit him on his back. The plate clattered onto the floor, and the glass may have broken too, but he strangely didn’t feel the cold floor beneath him. No pain, no wind being knocked out of him, just…warmth. Body heat.

Misaki.

He gasped again, opening his eyes to find himself face to face with Misaki above him. Those amber eyes up close like this…they were intoxicating, and Saruhiko was torn between closing the gap between them and getting as far away as possible.

Instead he was frozen, his mind calculating plenty of options but not managing to carry out any of them.

He didn’t have to.

Misaki’s face was flushed, and he was blinking too much, as if even he was stunned about what had happened.

It really shouldn’t have been so awkward, he’d just helped his friend from falling…

Saruhiko resisted the urge to click his tongue. It was always awkward with them wasn’t it? All the lingering touches and tense eye contact. He’d been suspicious of course, but had quickly shook it off. No way would he let himself fully believe Misaki would return his feelings.

There was still that itch in his brain though, the same one which wanted to claim Misaki’s now stuttering lips.

“U-uh…” Misaki tried to speak, the flush on his face deepening. _Why do you look like that Misaki?_ “Heh…it’s like you… fainted…straight into my arms. You know, i-if you wanted my attention y-you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 Saruhiko blinked. Once. Twice.

_What?_

Saruhiko didn’t know whether to slap Misaki or laugh. For a moment he was simply shocked out of his mind, but then the amusement began to sink in.

“Did you just…” Saruhiko felt a large smirk begin to form on his face. _Well now…_

“N-no!”

All the while he was still in Misaki’s arms.

“Was that your attempt at—”

“Shut up! You’re the loser who fell!”

“At least I know how to flirt,” Saruhiko scoffed, pulling himself up finally, and with some reluctance. Irritating. “Honestly, Misaki. At least adjust your lines. I didn’t even faint.”

“I-I…well, I had to…at some point…” Misaki scooted away to press himself against the farthest counter, crossing his arms, and avoiding Saruhiko’s eyes. “And fuck you! I was too in the moment, I wasn’t thinking! I just…wanted to. Asshole.”

Another surge of warmth, of delight, coursed through the taller. Misaki never failed to surprise him. All he wanted to do was succumb to the joy threatening to burst, though it was intimidating. Better to test the waters.

He could still have fun doing it though. “Well, I’ll have to teach you to do it better then.”

Saruhiko smiled, smug and way more confident than he actually felt.

It was rewarding all the same though, seeing Misaki hide his face as a tried to stutter out an overjoyed ‘yeah!’

Maybe his suspicions from before weren’t completely unfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to long fics once more lmao  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	10. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr for the prompt 'break up/make up' ^^  
> This is what happens when I'm in bed and a Thriving Ivory song comes on smh, I'm so sorry lmao  
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was hard to believe he was only a few minutes away.

_Almost there..._

Saruhiko's hands trembled against the steering wheel as he drove, his eyes squinting from the harsh streetlights and his own anxiety.

It was an unpleasant case of Deja vu.

It was too late for this. He should've waited until the morning...

He had work tomorrow, and the chances of a restful night's sleep were long gone. What did he care? As if he ever went to sleep before two in the morning anyways.

The clock on his car's interface read four.

He sighed heavily, swallowing as he focused on the road. The streets were silent, the only sound the whooshing of his car as he went a little too fast, proof of his impatience. Turning on the radio had proven to be more annoying than useful, and so he'd driven forty minutes in silence, stewing in his thoughts.

This was all stupid, useless. He should turn around, he should've just gone to bed.

But when he'd gotten that call...

_"Saruhiko...I wish you were here. Can you be here? Please."_

He gripped the wheel harder.

It had been almost a year since he'd heard that voice address him, that caring, expressive voice.

Misaki had sounded tired, his voice and tone restless, as if he couldn't sleep. Initially, Saruhiko thought he might be drunk, but no, he sounded too clear, too troubled. Sometimes, back in the day, the redhead would have problems getting to bed. Saruhiko would've held him until the early hours of the morning, and the same treatment would be returned when the taller had a nightmare.

_Always there..._

_"I know you can't ever forgive me for what happened between us..."_

Saruhiko glared at the stoplight in front of him, stopping as it turned red. One more mile...

_"Don't tell me what I can't do, stupid."_

Saruhiko had picked up the phone around two in the morning, right as he was powering down his laptop and getting his uniform laid out. Every night was boring...but receiving a call wasn't unheard of, and he'd picked up without much thought.

Misaki's voice still took his breath away even after everything.

The conversation was slow, and not many words were said, but the mood was strong...the yearning. All the unspoken words threatened to escape him, and he violently pulled them back, leaving them thundering in his chest.

_I'm sorry. I miss you. It wasn't all your fault. We messed up. I messed up._

Too much at once.

Saruhiko had acted on his impulse though, could barely resist it when Misaki asked for him. Asked for him in the same, loving tone he used to call him to bed with.

How could he not chase it?

So he'd gotten into his car, and drove.

Half a mile...

_Misaki._

Saruhiko didn't like regrets. They were tedious and gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and in his youth he'd often force them away, deny them.

He was so tired though, so exhausted.

What happened between him and Misaki...the breakup, was a blur. It was missing pieces and he couldn't properly visualize it, but he still felt all the emotions, the burning in his throat, the cutting edge of the words used...

He remembered the painful and disorienting drive home, where he'd thought it was all a sick dream as his hands shook on the steering wheel. No such luck.

It was a long goodbye, a painful one. In the end, they were too young, too stupid to sort it out reasonably, to work it out, to  _choose_ to work it out. So, they left each other.

Well, so to speak.

Saruhiko had never left Misaki behind, and as the phone call proved, it seemed the same could be said for his Misaki. In a way it was a comfort, knowing Misaki missed him, wanted him. Back in Saruhiko's messed up head, he'd always figured Misaki's life would move on far past him. The redhead would forget him, would excel in life, and would find someone better. After all, it was Misaki, and Misaki was incredible.

But, in the end, the redhead had still remembered him. Called for him.

This time, they would do things right.

Saruhiko tried to push away the part of his brain which questioned the possibility of a 'this time.' Misaki always did scold him on his negativity...

If there was even the slightest hint of a chance, he'd take it now.

It took Saruhiko several seconds to realize he had parked, and was simply sitting in his car like a creep, staring at the apartment complex beside the road.

_No going back..._

Not like he wanted to. Despite his clammy palms and shaking limbs, he wanted to be there.

Would he be able to admit it though?

Saruhiko had come far, but his communication skills left much to be desired. In fact, it was partly the reason he'd missed out on a year with the person he loved most. He’d never been good at expressing his feelings in the past, and it was probably part of the reason he and Misaki had a fall out in the first place…

The urge to give up was threatening to overtake him once more at the memories, and he pushed it away.

_Focus_.

He had to try.

He cut the ignition, and stepped out into the cool night air. There was a lightness to the sky, a signal of the sun slowly approaching. The complex was dead, everyone still asleep and dreaming, meanwhile he was practically a wreck.

The pavement was slick from the evening's rain, and his shoes sloshed in the puddles he hadn't cared enough to sidestep.

The elevator lights buzzed as he pressed the correct floor, and each ding increased his nerves.

1, 2, 3, 4...

"Floor five," an automated voice rang into the distance, and the doors opened up almost too slowly for his taste.

He stood there, frozen, as his eyes scanned the hall in front of him. He couldn't read it in the dark, but he knew the placard was there. 504. Misaki's apartment.

They'd spent so much time there, sitting on the couch, playing video games, looking out the small back window as Misaki babbled on about his dreams...their dreams...

The nostalgia which came with looking at the door itself was all but overwhelming, and he could see them walking to the door together after a long day out, or the times when he'd kissed Misaki against it, too impatient to wait...

Misaki's laughter, the keys jingling clumsily...

Saruhiko crossed the space between the apartment and the elevator in mere seconds, and before he could think to compose himself more, he rang the buzzer.

He froze, his hand still hovering over the button.  _Fuck_...

The wait was unbearable, even if it was just a few seconds. There was fumbling behind the door, a curse of confusion, and the sound of the lock being undone.

Saruhiko held in a gasp, the world stopping as he fought the waves of longing which compelled him forward.

Misaki's eyes had a red rim around them, like he'd been rubbing at them excessively, and Saruhiko couldn't look away, though he was robbed of his breathing. No matter how tired, how frazzled, Misaki was still stunning.

Those amber eyes widened, shocked and emotional as always, and fuck, it was so great to drown in them again. Saruhiko cursed himself for having ever looked away in his life...

_Never again._

Saruhiko pushed away all the doubt which bubbled up at the thought. He'd always be like that it seemed, he never stopped being hesitant and skittish, but he’d gotten better.

_Try...I can try._

He blinked, and took a deep breath. Right, he wouldn't give up this time, no matter how much his head told him to do so.

The silence between them stretched on for several minutes, the only sound the faint breeze and their breathing. The night air was cold, stinging even, but neither seemed to care, only focused on each other.

Saruhiko was rocking on his shoes, torn between walking inside as he'd always done, or staying rooted to his spot. He couldn't mess this up...

Luckily, Misaki made the decision for him.

"You really came," the redhead whispered, and Saruhiko could only think of how pathetic he himself was, for letting Misaki doubt him so strongly.

He swallowed, and clicked his tongue for the sake of habit, of normalcy. "Of course I did..."

Misaki's doormat made a scratching noise as he shifted his foot forward...

_Close. I want..._

"Well, 'ch, what the fuck are you standing there for?" Misaki's tone was probably meant to be angry, but Misaki was never good at hiding how he felt.

Everything came undone.

Saruhiko pulled the redhead in, his restraint crumbling in an instant, and Misaki sank into his arms, heavy and warm. Saruhiko trembled as he took in all the sensations, Misaki's heat, his scent, his touch...

It was too much, but it felt  _amazing_. Saruhiko was more alive than he'd ever been, all in that one moment.

_Misaki. I'm here._

Saruhiko thought he must've been dreaming, and he held Misaki tighter, afraid everything would disappear if he did. But no, it was real, and he pushed Misaki forward into the privacy of the apartment they used to share.

He slammed the door behind them.

The main room was dark, only illuminated by the crappy lamp Misaki had refused to throw out. It didn't matter, he could see Misaki, and it was all that mattered.

The redhead only pulled away for a moment, eyes tearing up, and Saruhiko realized he'd also started crying at some point. He didn't even care.

"What took you so long?" Misaki cracked a hesitant smile, nervous and afraid as his hands pulled Saruhiko closer, as if Saruhiko would once again choose to leave. As if they'd both choose to let it all fall apart.

This time, they'd choose differently.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again."

They talked for hours, well past the sunrise, and as the annoying streams of light poured into the room from the small back window, Saruhiko held Misaki tighter.

When he did leave finally, he made sure to be clear he'd come back. The sun told him he was surely late for work at that point, but he didn’t mind, and he received his scolding without much care at all.

Misaki was waiting for him again later the same day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome ^^  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	11. Urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr request for the misaru prompt 'dry humping/grinding' and since I ran a poll of my AUs and Rapidity won, I put it in that verse! I hope you all enjoy!  
> This chapter is nsfw.

It wasn’t often that Yata was in this position, since he usually liked to have his boyfriend above him, easily admirable as the pictures and symbols which painted his arms and torso stood out on his skin. The roses, the patterns…they’d all eventually become hazy and blend together as Yata lost himself to sensation—and damn did it feel good. Yata would run his hands up Saruhiko’s slender arms, clutching them tighter every time Saruhiko ground up against him, or teased an especially sensitive spot on his body.

Shit, he was seriously hopeless, the hell…

Yata couldn’t regret it though. He would come undone by both the physical and visual stimulation of having his stupidly attractive boyfriend rut against him, tattoos on display for only Yata to see. He guessed he got off to that too, knowing there were some images no one else got to look at except him. Thoughts like that would eventually make him lose it, and he usually didn’t bother trying to hold in his voice in the privacy of his or Saruhiko’s room.

So yeah, having Saruhiko on top of him, moving their hips together or pumping them quickly to completion while Yata urged him on, was pretty awesome.

But this particular day…

“Ah _fuck_.” Saruhiko’s unrestrained moan echoed off the walls of his small dorm room, bringing Yata’s focus back to his boyfriend, who was a mess, splayed out on the bed for Yata to admire. They’d decided to play video games for a few hours on that day, since they’d had the time off.

Or…that had been the plan, until Saruhiko had licked the shell of Yata’s ear during a slow point in the game, hands wandering towards the waistband of Yata’s shorts…

Yata had all but pinned him to the bed, and the memory of Saruhiko’s triumphant laugh still rang in his ears.

_Fucking tease…_

It was too hard to keep his hands off Saruhiko sometimes, especially when the other was only dressed in a loose shirt and sleep shorts which hung a little too low for Yata to ignore, showing off the beginnings of a dagger on his upper thigh.

Yata didn’t think he’d ever get over _that_ one, since the first time he’d seen it had been the first time he and Saruhiko had ever gotten a bit too handsy after the classroom incident, since he hadn't exactly been paying attention as much the first time...

Handsy, like they were currently being…

Yata blushed profusely at his own eagerness, never before having had Saruhiko smirking beneath him, long legs wrapping around the redhead’s back to push him closer and…

“M-Misaki…mm…”

 _Fuck_.

Yata’s hands had a painful grip on Saruhiko’s hips, grinding against him shamelessly as the taller’s breathing came out fast and hot. He didn’t hold back as their clothed erections brushed together, creating the delicious friction which bordered on the edge of uncomfortable.

Their kisses were sloppy, erratic even, sometimes smothering loud moans and whimpers, creating new, slick noises in their place as the pressure of tongues and lips moving together increased.

Fuck, it was so amazing. Saruhiko was amazing.

The taller’s eyes were glazed over, his head occasionally tipping back from the onslaught of pleasure and embarrassment of making eye contact.

_Heh, still not used to that huh?_

Yata took the opportunity to lick and nip at the other’s exposed neck and collarbone, only somewhat disappointed when his marks blended into the dark ink.

As an afterthought, Yata roughly pushed Saruhiko’s hair back, loving the way in became mussed up while Saruhiko’s normally impassive face struggled to keep in his cries. Fuck, Yata could’ve looked at him forever, loved taking in Saruhiko’s form when he was so close to coming.

_I’m the only one who can make you like that…Saruhiko…_

It was a new feeling for him, being so possessive, but he couldn’t stop himself. He loved knowing Saruhiko was all his.

They moved together frantically, the rhythm slipping away as Yata felt a familiar tightness coiling in his lower belly.

_Holy shit._

As his climax approached, Yata leaned down, groaning as he tongued the small studs in Saruhiko’s ear, holding them between his teeth as Saruhiko began to twitch uncontrollably under him. Saruhiko’s hands came around Yata’s shoulders, fingers shaking, and Yata knew it wouldn’t be long before they both came undone. He hoped he still had a change of clothes at Saru’s place…

Blushing, Yata realized he probably should’ve taken off their pants before doing this, but he’d been so focused on Saruhiko…on being in control, he hadn’t thought of it. They still hadn’t gone all the way together, but blow jobs and situations like this were becoming more and more common, and Yata was starting to have a hard time holding back…

And speaking of…

“Misaki…I… _fuck_ …” Saruhiko’s legs clamped around him as the taller shook, a whine escaping him as he came, back arching off the bed as Yata continued to rut against him.

_So good…so…_

It was probably the sight of Saruhiko’s face as he came down, looking positively out of it and sated, which pushed Yata over the edge, giving a few last aggressive thrusts before he shuddered violently against Saruhiko’s limp form.

His dick gave a final tug from the sensation, and then his muscles relaxed, and he slumped against his boyfriend, fingers already starting to trace the outline of one of his tattoos as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

_Damn…_

Saruhiko’s hands fiddled with Yata’s hair, curling it in his fingers absentmindedly while little aftershocks of pleasure jolted him every now and again.

Yata couldn’t help but feel smug about that.

After a while, the room got quieter, their harsh breathing having calmed down after a few peaceful moments of post coital bliss, and then Saruhiko was squirming uncomfortably, a sign that they really should clean up…

Saruhiko rolled on top of Yata lazily, expression bordering on the edge of smugness.

Ah, even Yata wouldn’t rise to that bait after such a satisfying release. He only returned the look, stroking Saruhiko’s bare hip, which was even more exposed now given how harshly Yata had tugged on his shorts. _Whoops_ …

Yata sat up, letting Saruhiko’s arms wrap around his shoulders one last time before they pulled away. The taller smirked, more devious this time, and Yata could already predict the next words out of his mouth.

“We’re definitely doing that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome and appreciated <3  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole


	12. Work Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been a while since I posted in this lol, but I randomly decided to finish one of my abandoned wips. This is for a request on tumblr which asked for more smut from my mechanic verse (Revved Up), and I hope you enjoy! Again this chapter is nsfw and features misaru! So if you're not a fan, please don't read ^^

The overwhelming heat that surrounded him was nearly unbearable. Saruhiko was going more all-out than usual, bouncing down on Yata’s dick with more force than the last time, loud slapping noises echoing off the garage walls. Yata had long since given up working on the car, and had instead placed his hands above him to clutch some of the parts of the vehicle, trying to refrain from just getting up from underneath the car and giving his cheeky boyfriend the pounding of his life.

God he could get in so much trouble for this, they were at the garage! If he got caught it would be so embarrassing…

“Fuck Saru…” he moaned, encouraging Saruhiko on regardless, and he knew he had zero control over the situation. The garage was closed and it was well into the evening, and all he could really do was hope no one would show up, because like hell was he going to _stop_ Saruhiko.

Yata’s face flushed from his own shamelessness, part of him upset that he couldn’t properly see Saruhiko, which had probably been the other’s intention. It was unlike his boyfriend to be so outwardly kinky when literally anyone could walk in. Hell, they weren’t even hidden in the backseat of a car. Somehow it was thrilling, having Saruhiko be horny enough to jump him while he was working.

He was sliding into the taller’s slender body pretty easily too, and the thought that yes, Saruhiko had prepared himself beforehand, made things even more tempting. At this point, Yata was scared he might damage the car more with how hard he was gripping it. There was no way he was getting any work done, but like hell was he gonna come out and admit it to Saruhiko.

No, he’d let his tantalizing, sexy boyfriend continue to bounce up and down on his cock like the taller just couldn’t get enough, moaning excessively with lube and precum dripping out of his ass…and…

Fuck, he really wasn’t going to last. Saruhiko was always so nice and tight too…

_Oh my god shut up._

Yata felt his thoughts blanking out by the second, his body too drunk on the pleasure it was being given. He was drooling, and shit, he couldn’t even _see_ how properly fucked out Saruhiko looked. He could imagine the mussed up hair, the light sweat on his chest and forehead, making the taller glisten as he continued to bounce with unrestrained eagerness. Those thoughts weren’t helping, but Yata couldn’t resist. _Saru is just so…so…_

“Mmm, Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was drenched in total longing, and Yata felt his breath catching immediately as he heard it. Saruhiko slowed down noticeably too, a wet squelching sound coming from his ass as he did. “Shit…”

Yeah okay. Fuck holding back.

Yata pushed himself out from under the car, causing Saruhiko to nearly fall back from the suddenness of the movement, but Yata caught him before he could, the movement of his cock inside Saruhiko causing the taller to let a whine slip.

_Damn it._

He looked around frantically, but all the work benches were dirty, and the floor was uninviting, and— _fuck it, hood of the car it is._

They both hissed when Yata had to pull out of Saruhiko, picking him up and gently placing him on the hood of the yet to be painted car. It was then that Yata finally got a look at how wrecked Saruhiko was, and man he hoped he could commit it to memory. His face was flushed, his bangs lightly stuck to his forehead from his sweat, and his legs quaked from exertion every few seconds, making Yata lick his lips.

“Misaki, hurry _up_.”

Yata couldn’t argue. Saruhiko’s eyes were molten, searing things as his legs wrapped around Yata’s back, urging him forward, his cock obscenely stiff between his legs. Yata pressed his thumb against Saruhiko’s entrance, feeling it twitch in an effort to be filled, and that was the last straw.

The head of his cock teased the rim before he was pushing in easily, and fuck it was so hot, and he had to brace his arms on the cool metal of the hood to keep them from buckling. He wouldn’t trade the feeling for the world, Saruhiko’s body sucking him in greedily, the pleasure absolutely blinding.

Shaking, he leaned forward, grabbing the back of Saruhiko’s head and pulling him up in a kiss, placing a few gentler ones on his jaw line as he pulled away. Saruhiko chased him, but the motion was cut off by a hard jerk of Yata’s hips, rendering the other speechless. Yata couldn’t even be smug about it, his whole being on fire as he finally pushed in completely, and Saruhiko whimpered, impatient as his hips started to grind against Yata’s, searching for the spot which would make him see stars. As if Yata would deny him the sensation any further.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed as he began thrusting, using the car as leverage to fuck Saruhiko all the harder, and the slap of skin on skin is downright _blaring_ in the small garage space. Yata would never admit how much he craved those sounds, how much they turned him on, his balls hitting against Saruhiko’s ass with each thrust. “You feel so good…”

Saruhiko keened, back arching on the cool surface, and Yata vaguely thought Saruhiko’s pale skin shone beautifully against the black background.

“M-Misaki…mm…close,” the taller said, closing his eyes as his body tensed up, and Yata could admit, he wouldn’t last long either after what they’d started under the car. The familiar tightening in his abdomen was another clear indication, and he moaned loudly, surging forward with extra urgency while Saruhiko’s ankles knocked against his lower back, begging for more of what they both desperately needed.

“Y-yeah me too—ah! Fuck, Saru…” Mindlessly, he grappled at the other’s hands until their fingers were intertwined, and willed his eyes to stay open to see Saruhiko to unravel. And unravel he did, hands pushing against Yata’s as his hips twitched uncontrollably when his orgasm hit, thick ropes of come making a mess of his stomach as his jaw went slack. Saruhiko’s last, drawn out moan was positively lewd, and it was what ultimately pushed Yata over the edge.

The redhead’s toes curled tight, his vision blanking out for several seconds as his body shook with delight, his skin tingling as he emptied his release into Saruhiko. _God_ …

He continued with short, small thrusts, milking the sensation for all it was worth until he was spent, and collapsed on top of the other in a blissed out heap.

The only sounds now were their heavy pants, and the quiet was almost too pleasant, causing Yata to shake his head in an effort to not drift off into sleep. Glancing to his side, he noticed Saruhiko’s drooping eyes as well, but aside from that, there was a notable flush on his cheeks as he lightly glared at the ceiling. Yata smiled smugly, knowing an embarrassed Saruhiko when he saw one, and wondered how much he’d regret it if he actually spoiled the mood.

Oh well.

“Wow Saruhiko, you really—”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter:itsloveuasshole


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a request on tumblr! A royalty au fff I can't believe I've never done one of these for sarumi before lmao. Enjoy!

For a prince who constantly insisted on being allowed out of the palace without supervision, Misaki was being strangely paranoid. Saruhiko could feel the redhead's palm sweat against his, yet he didn't let go, wouldn't dream of ever letting go if he could help it.

_Ah, those thoughts again._

How disgusting he'd become, he thought. Yet he kept doing things like this, thinking like this. A servant had no place feeling this way, certainly not one of his standing.

His  _standing_ , ah yes. That brought him back to the annoying predicament they were in.

"Seriously Saru, we shouldn't be over here! There's guards and--" Misaki kept prattling on about the most useless things, and Saruhiko liked to believe he only let him because he, as a servant, had no real right to tell the prince to shut up.

In actuality, he probably liked hearing Misaki's voice more than he let on. Again,  _disgusting_.

But he'd felt this way for years, no matter how much he hated it. Really, there was hardly any danger. At the moment, the prince had no marriage prospects, and Saruhiko was the last person suspected of being his lover.

Well, by people _outside_ of the castle staff at least. A memory was conjured up involuntarily of Hidaka sending him a thumbs up after he'd been formally dismissed from duty. Annoying.

As a royal guard, Saruhiko's protectiveness and attentiveness were clearly seen as devotion, not--

"Why couldn't we stay in my room?" Misaki's voice broke Saruhiko out of his thoughts, and he looked back at the disgruntled redhead who had stopped physically resisting. About time. "I don't want you to get in trouble Saru, it's fine when I sneak out alone but--"

"You're the one who begged me to find a proper place to watch the fireworks," Saruhiko interrupted, clicking his tongue harshly before continuing to tug Misaki through the desolate corridors. They walked until they reached a lesser known staircase, one hardly used. It would take them to one of the old guard towers...perfect.

Again, he'd gone through all this trouble for the prince, not even because it was an order. It was hardly Saruhiko's job to organize and plan things for the prince's leisure time. It was his job to protect him from bandits, assassins, even animals when on the hunt.

No, this he'd done simply because Misaki had asked him to...

_"Saruhiko! I want to watch the fireworks from the town's festival together! Find us the perfect spot yeah?"_

Saruhiko couldn't help but smile, and thankfully the shadows of the hallways masked it completely as they climbed the stairs. Upon reaching the door to the tower, Saruhiko turned to face Misaki, gesturing to the end of their journey.

_Three, two, one..._

“No way, someone is going to catch us!”

It would've been an understandable statement, the castle was constantly being monitored by guards in shifts, but Saruhiko had prepared his counterargument in advance. "Yata-sa--"

"Huh?" Misaki's head perked up at that, his head tilting in a way which Saruhiko couldn't help but find endearing. Misaki had the skill of looking attractive no matter the expression, even such a confused one. "We're alone Saruhiko."

Saruhiko stilled as he reached to open the door, turning to face Misaki fully and take in the features he loved so much.

_Yeah, we are._

"Mm, I know...Misaki." The name felt more reverent than any royal address Saruhiko had ever uttered, and he shivered slightly, though it was summertime.

Misaki blushed, clearing his throat as he fixed his face back into a scowl. "And if we're alone, we won't be for long. They're going to come looking--"

"No they won't," Saruhiko interrupted, back on track as quickly as ever. The fireworks would be starting in a few minutes..."I signed up to guard you tonight, no one exactly protested. Most of the staff is at the festival themselves, and this guard tower hasn't been used in ages. Plus..."

Saruhiko drew back his coat, revealing his sword and a few daggers. "I'll protect you if anything happens."  _Not like you really need it though._

Misaki had been trained in combat since birth, his skills mostly unrivaled. The presence of a guard was more for status and intimidation than anything else, or to make sure the prince could avoid as much fighting as possible.

Keeping the prince far away from danger was the main priority, but it didn't mean the prince was helpless should it be unavoidable.

Misaki knew it too, but he nodded regardless, putting his trust in Saruhiko completely. They'd promised to protect each other years ago, nothing had changed.

It was comical almost. If they ever truly encountered danger, Saruhiko doubted Misaki would ever desert Saruhiko, prince or not.

Above them, there was a loud crack, and Saruhiko shook his head fondly. They were late, but he guessed it was fine. Not waiting for anymore protests, Saruhiko pulled out a set of keys he had borrowed from the gatekeeper, and unlocked the door to the tower with clammy palms.

Misaki never failed to make him nervous he supposed, after all this time.

He turned back to his partner as the door opened, catching flashes of blue and red dancing together in the sky as the redhead grinned at him.

It was much better than the fireworks, if Saruhiko had any say in the matter. Misaki's eyes watched the blinding lights and colors in awe before turning to Saruhiko, and the guard swore it was everything he'd ever wanted.

Misaki grabbed Saruhiko's hand, lacing their fingers together tightly, and Saruhiko knew then that neither of them intended to let go anytime soon.

It was fine, more than that actually. The prince was happy and safe this way, and Saruhiko would do whatever it took to keep him that way.

Such was a royal guard's duty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something different in this drabble as far as writing goes, and I honestly wasn't too happy with it, but it's just another reason to keep practicing and improving ^^ omg tho, I listened to the music while writing this...the feels were real. Anyways, thank you all for reading! I look forward to adding to this collection ^^


End file.
